


Sweet Dreams

by Creative_Zerox, SweetPandaGeek



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_Zerox/pseuds/Creative_Zerox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPandaGeek/pseuds/SweetPandaGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a pseudo-sequel to SweetPandaGeek's story Crashing Down.<br/>Go read it.<br/>Anyway, have fun with a short fic :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetPandaGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPandaGeek/gifts).



Hiccup couldn’t stop reading the article…  
‘Flight A1326423 crashed in the middle of the North Atlantic Ocean at roughly 3pm today, there are no known survivors…’  
Hiccup paused.  
‘...no known survivors…’  
He couldn’t believe it, was he in a nightmare?  
‘...no survivors…’  
He was trying to hold back the tears but they had been streaming down his face for the past half hour, he had been trying to keep as quiet as possible, he didn’t want to alarm his dad. He grabbed a pillow and screamed into it, falling backwards onto his bed, he sobbed into the pillows. He sobbed until he was asleep…  
\------------  
“Hic?” Hiccup heard a familiar voice but he couldn’t tell who it was. “Hiccup?”  
He opened his eyes slowly, “What? Who is it?” Hiccup’s eyes got into focus and what he saw shocked him to his core, “J-J-Jack…?”  
“I did say I was coming, didn’t I?” He said with his almost always cocky tone.  
“B-B-But-But…” Hiccup could feel the tears behind his eyes.  
“But what? You know I’d never lie to you.” He flashed his classic, cute smirk at Hiccup.  
That was it, he broke down at that. Tears began streaming freely down his face, he grabbed at Jack and sobbed into his chest, “You… You died… You’re dead… Your plane…” He couldn’t continue, it had become to0 much.  
“Hey, hey, hey, calm down, it’s okay I’m here.” He wrapped his arms around Hiccup and rest his head on Hiccup’s.  
Hiccup’s sadness melted away as Jack held him, he felt a warmness he hadn’t felt since he left, not even from his ex, Toothless.  
“Everything’ll be okay, I’m never gonna leave you.” Jack pulled Hiccup’s head up and kissed him gently…  
\------------  
Hiccup’s eyes shot open and he darted up, panting heavily.  
“It was a dream… Just a… Just a dream…” He looked across at the window in his room. On it, written in the frost, “I’m still here.”  
The corners of his lips curved upwards as a tear rolled down his cheek…


End file.
